He's not waking up.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Iori's four years old. His father has been attacked. His thoughts while watching his family. Also, he founds some people that even if he didn't know it at that time, would become really important in his future. R&R please


**He's not waking up.**

****

DID.

Everything is in silence.

DID.

Mama has her eyes red…..

DID.

Mama is sad.

DID.

I don't like seeing mama sad.

DID.

Grandpa seems very tired.

DID.

Suddenly, he seems really, really, really old.

It seems as if he was going to break.

DID.

Papa is sleeping.

DID.

He hasn't open his eyes in a really long time.

DID.

I want papa to wake up.

DID

He promised that we were going to play this weekend.

DID.

Papa is sleeping, because a bad guy hurt him.

DID.

Papa stops bad guys….. and he plays with me.

DID

Everything is in silence, so the ones that are sleeping don't be disturbed, and don't get mad.

DID.

The only thing that makes sound is the funny clock that my dad has glued to his arm.

DID.

I don't like it's sound.

DID.

Doctor said that papa may never wake up.

DID.

But that's not true.

Papa always wakes up.

And papa is always there.

DID

Mama is crying again.

DID.

Papa has to wake up, so mama stops crying.

DID

I'm going out of the room in silence. Nobody sees me. Outside the room there isn't the funny sound of the clock.

There's a lot of strange people in this place. Everyone is dressed in white.

I'm so small that no one sees me as I walk.

I walk down the aisle, and suddenly, very quickly, a bed with wheels passes by me, and more people with funny cloths. There's a little girl lying on that bed. The girl is also sleeping.

In a shadowy corner is a big boy with funny hair.

He seems sad.

There's a lady crying next a man.

¡The lady hit the boy of funny hair!

-- "I told you your sister is sick!"

-- "I'm sorry….."

But the lady doesn't hear the boy.

The man…. I think that he is the boy's dad, is taking his mom.

Then is just the sad boy. All by himself.

Maybe he is the brother of the little girl that was sleeping on the bed.

I get near him. He's crying.

-- "I shouldn't take her out!"

-- "She's going to be fine."

-- "How do you know?"

-- "She's going to be fine because there's a lot of people that loves her. That's what mama has told me. That my dad is going to wake up because my grandpa, her and I love him very, very, very mucho."

The kid's mom is listening to us. I  see her. She is also very sad. And she sees the kid with sad eyes.

I go away from the kid.

I want to see my daddy.

-- "Thanks buddy!"

-- "You're welcome."

And I'm walking down another aisle again.

I'm cold.

I peer trough a door, where there is also the sound of the clock.

There's two kids and two grown-ups. The two grown ups seem mad with each other. They don't look at each other, they don't talk to each other and each one of them is on the extreme of the sofa.

The two kids have blonde hair.

One of them is also sleeping. And he seems really, really sick.

The other kid has his blue eyes red, as my mom had hers. He's also crying.

I want my mommy.

I walk again. I want to find my family.

A lady and her daughter pass by me. Her daughter is really, really pretty, she has short hair, as my mommy does, but the girl has it orange. She also has a big cut on her leg.

-- "I have told you that soccer is a really dangerous sport. I don't know how your father supports you."

-- "But I like soccer, mom."

-- "You should do something more feminine. If you want to do a sport, why don't you try tennis?"

-- "Because I don't like tennis. It's really boring."

I keep walking, and the mother and her daughter disappear. In one of the benches are two kids. A boy and a girl, the two of them have unruly red-brown hair. Both of them look very sad.

-- "Do you think grandfather is going to be okay?"

-- "Of course Dai….. he's going to be fine."

In another room, there are a little kid with really red hair and is really short. There's a man besides the kid, and the two are really quiet. A doctor goes near them. I don't know what he's saying, but the boy and his dad get really, really sad.

I'm in another aisle. A really long aisle.

There's no one here.

I'm scared.

I want my mommy and my daddy.

Another wheeled bed breaks the door and goes running, a lot of people with strange looking cloths running besides it. The bed also has a funny clock.

There's a boy on the bed, the boy is bigger than me. He has blue hair. And he has his cloths ripped and stained.

Has he been playing with red paint?

Once, mama got really mad with me because I got dirty playing with paint. But she never brought me here.

Also, the boy is also sleeping.

By the door, there is another boy. He is crying.

He seems so, so, so sad. He also has blue hair.

He is carrying a pair of glasses that have their crystals broken.

What good are a pair of broken glasses?

Someone is yelling my name. I wanted to get close the sad boy, but he's in the shadows.

I don't like darkness.

My daddy's room is very dark.

I walk to the other side, and suddenly, someone takes my hand.

-- "You're Iori, no? Iori Hida?"

He is one of the doctor's son, the doctor that takes care of my papa. He is really, really, really old. He is in High School.

-- "Yes."

-- "Let's go buddy. Your mother is looking for you."

And now, we both walk.

He has his hand warm.

Then, another boy comes to us, with a pretty girl. He is another son of the doctor. The two brothers have black eyes. And navy hair.

The girl is crying and is holding her arm. She has a bruise on her arm. The girl is very pretty. She has long, long hair. As long as Miyako's. And she has it light brown.

-- "What happends?"

-- "Hmm… the fact is… this girl is lost."

The boy is nervous. It's funny. He is old. At least, older than Miyako and I. And he seems frightened.

-- "Let's see. What happens, sweetheart?"

The girl now is screaming and crying. Reeeeally, reaaaallly loud.

-- "I DO-N'T FIND MY MO-MMY AND MY DAA-DDYYYYYYYYY!!!!! AND MY ARM HU-RTS MEEEEEE!!!!"

-- "I see."

The big brother is looking to his little brother, and now is smiling.

-- "Tell me, could you stay with the girl until she founds her parents?"

Now, the boy seems angry. I don't know everything he's muttering, but now he's taking the girls hand and goes with her towards one of the benches.

Again the big brother takes my hand and we walk again.

Outside my papa's room, there are people.

It's Miyako!!

But….. she also seems sad…..

…

Miya's crying….. I don't like seeing Miya cry. Miya is my best friend. And she seems so sad.

When papa wakes up, I'm gonna tell him that I saw Miya crying, and maybe he even takes us to buy ice-cream!. That was what he did the last time Miya got mad with one of her siblings. He took us to the park, and bought us ice-cream with two balls and then he played with us.

Miya also loves my dad really much.

The big brother doesn't allows me to talk to Miya. He shoves me inside my papa's dark room.

DID.

Again, the funny sound.

DID.

Now it's grandpa who's crying.

DID.

Mama is sitting besides papa, taking his hand. When I enter she turns to see me.

DID.

-- "Iori, where were you?" DID.

-- "I went out to walk, mama."

DID

I don't want mama to punish me.

DID

But mama doesn't punish me.

DID.

She raises from her chair and holds me, as if I were a baby, and hugs me strong-strong.

DID.

Mama is crying again.

DID.

And now I'm crying to.

DID.

I see my dad, lying on his bed.

DID.

Papa…. Daddy…

DID.

Papa….. Papa's not waking up.

DID.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

¡_¡ Poor Iori-chan!! I'm sooo bad with him. Sniiff….. poor of my lovely green eyed boy (not that he's really mine,  I mean, if he was, I would made either Takori, or Iokari a reality. And maybe Taiora. And Jyoumi. Maybe Wallsuke. And I don't know, another bunch of couples that are NOT coming true.)

Okay, this fic was full of coincidences, I know that. But c'mon! As if Digimon wasn't full of coincidences, already! And as one friend told me 'the twelve kids are connected with each other. They may suffer encounters with each other a lot of time, until the understand they are linked'.  Besides, I don't think that if this _really_ had happened, it would make a lot of a change on the story.

If I have grammatical or spelling mistakes, sorry! I'm not an English talker not writer. I'm a Mexican girl who happens to be in love with Iori-chan (although many of my friends keep telling me that I'm a child assaulter…. I'M NOT!), and usually I translate my fics from Spanish to English. But if I have mistakes, please, tell me. NICELY. I become deaf when someone leaves flames. It's a wonder, really.

If someone wants to e-mail me, my mails are hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com, or hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx.

Ahh yes! Please, if you find a Keanu Reeves, a Brad Pitt, a Jason Behr, a Remus Lupin, a Bill Weasley, a Charlie Weasley, an Oliver Wood, an Ascot-chan, an  Iori-chan, a Ken-sama, an Osamu-sama, a Yue-sama, an  Eriol-sama, a Clow-sensei, or in short, an anime bishounen, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, be kind and write me!!!

JA NE

XO

Kali ^^


End file.
